The Lost Soul
by Konla
Summary: Being cursed sux. Aiko has been cursed by her exboyfriend. Then has Hiei's baby.Yes i kno sounds weird but its really good. please give me a chance.
1. Aiko

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Nor did I create any of them.

**Note:** This is my first FanFic so be nice. However, it is not my first story. I write all the time and everyone tells me that I am very good at it.

**Chapter I**

**Aiko**

* * *

A very annoying noise was being heard in her ear as she woke that evening.

"Oh, it can't be that time already." She said as she shut off the alarm clock that had almost fallen on the floor.

Aiko woke up that afternoon, like every night she had to work, in a mess. Her beautiful thy long silver and gold highlighted hair in a bun, that was nearly all the way out by this time, and her silky baby blue nightgown up to her stomach. She didn't sleep well that night again for the umpteenth time that week.

She had the same reoccurring dream that never seemed to end or continue, the same thing she saw every night. Aiko couldn't help but to think she had seen the sight of her dream somewhere before, but she wasn't sure and simply shrugged it off.

As she slumped out of bed she pulled down her nightgown and went over to phone jack to check her messages.

"Holly Shit! 8 messages in 6 hours!" Aiko said in surprise.

So she checked them all after she lit up a cigarette. One was from her younger sister, Ren, and another from her older brother, Taro. The other messages where from friends, all except for one. This one she knew the person immediately, and she wasn't very happy. It was Raiden. Her ex-lover. This message disturbed her a lot. It said something that she did not wish to hear.

After her cigarette was gone she jumped in the shower. About 45 minuets in the bathroom she came out in her uniform with her hair done up in a half ponytail, with her bangs hanging down. Before lighting up another cigarette she feed and watered her pure breed Doberman.

"There you go Conn. I hope you like it, no don't give me that look. It's all I could afford this time. Awww. I'm sorry. I wish I could do better. Come on lets take you out for a break." Aiko said grabbing the dogs chain leash and connecting him to it.

Conn was done and they where walking back to her apartment building when Aiko looked at a clock and noticed the time.

"Oh, Shit. Come on Conn I'm going to be late again." She yelled a little, and Conn started to run along side her.

They where back at the old apartment building and running up the stairs by this time. They nearly ran over another person taking her poodle outside when she screamed at Aiko to stop running.

"Sorry Ami, running late again." was all she said before disappearing with Conn around the corner of the stair case.

Conn reached the door a split second after Aiko did. She was unlocking all the locks and opening up the door when the apartment complex owner came up behind her.

"Aiko, you haven't paid your rent this month." He said in a annoyed voice.

"Oh. Mr. Hachiro, I get paid today and I was going to pay you after I got out of work." She said as Conn entered the apartment.

"Well, if its not in by the end of the day I'm evicting you and you dog." He said and turned around and started to walk away.

"God I really hate that man." Aiko said as she slammed the door shut.

"Well, how the hell do you think I feel." said a voice from Aiko's knees.

"Yes Conn, I know how you feel. I can't wait to get out of this dump for good." Aiko said o her dog.

"Which will be soon, hopefully anyways." the deep voice of Conn replied.

"I will never make it to work at this rate so I'm going to teleport. I love you Conn, see you in like 7 or 8 hours. Bye." she said and then disappeared into nothing.

* * *

I hoped you all liked it please review and I will be getting the next chapter in soon. 


	2. Aiko and the Gang Meet

**Disclaimer:** No I d not own, nor did I create any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

**Author's Note:** This is chapter two the into of the YYH gang. I hope you enjoy it. There is a little violence, and adult content (sex scene) in this chapter.

**The Lost Soul:**

**Chapter II**

**Aiko and the Gang Meet**

* * *

There they were, sitting in Koenma'a office. They had no idea why they were called in so late, all of them looked tired. Half asleep they were looking at Koenma sorting though his files.

"Why did you call us in so god damn late?" Yusuke asked as he was yawning.

"I have a new mission for you. Here are the papers on you new charge. You are to bring her to me immediately." said the little prince of the Spirit World as he handed the papers to George, who passed them to Yusuke.

"What, but why she looks innocent enough." said Kuwabara in amazement, his eyes wide as he looked over Aiko's picture.

Koenma was getting annoyed at the Spirit Detectives for their sudden change in attitude. "Aiko, is a very high class demon and she has been summoned by my father. She works at the strip club Soundo. She wears a business woman's uniform. And I presume that you will all be nice to her when you find her." He said as Botan walked through the door.

"Oh. So we get to go in the strip club. Soundo is like the biggest club in Tokyo." Yusuke said grinning.

"No. You and Kuwabara are not old enough to get in, and Kurama should stay with you two. Hiei is the only one who can go in. Hiei you will have to get her, but be nice to her and wait in there for as long as you have to." Hiei hardly looked up, like he was going in Soundo by himself, phst yeah right. "Botan, send them all to the strip club and be quick about it." Koenma was now looking at Botan.

"Yes sir. He we are boys. Have fun, be safe, and behave." she said as she started up the portal.

Aiko was a block away from work, she never transported herself all the way for fear of being seen. She walked up the night time street in 4 inch heels, net tights, a leather mini skirt with slits up to her hips, and a leather belly shirt with no sleeves or a back. Over this she wore a black trench coat, as to not look like a hooker, it was buttoned all the way up and she was carrying a suitcase. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that was twisted up into a bun.

As she neared the strip club she noted that a small amount of power could be felt from around the corner. She was thinking about what a fun night this was going to be. When she ran into a short kid with spiky black hair.

"Whoa. Watch where your walking dude." Aiko said after she got back on her feet. She was looking him over and noted that he must have been the one who came from the spirit power she felt only a few moments before. He was short, only about 4 feet and 9 inches, 3 inches taller than her when she wasn't in her heels.

She bent over and picked up her suit case. Hiei was looking her over and noticed her heels. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Sorry."

"Well next time someone may not be so nice about it." Aiko said and walked to the back parking lot of the club that was bouncing with music, and went inside the back door.

Hiei walked in, and began looking for his charge.

An hour later Hiei had no luck finding Aiko and was about to give up when the PA came on and a man was talking through the microphone. "And now the best show of the night. Introducing the fire breed vixen, the one the only, Kitty Aiko." the PA roared and everybody inside started to cheer.

"Well I finally found her." Hiei said as he made his way to the darkened stage.

The spot light started at the end of the stage and was on a beautiful creature who had cat ears on her head. The runway walk she was doing made Hiei get interested. Kitty Aiko, as she was called, was at the middle of the stage when she took her hair down and was letting the music flow through her body. She was now taking her shirt off and her silver hair was covering her large breasts. Everyone was hooting at her and calling cat calls, but Hiei was staring at her and was surprised that he was starting to enjoying himself, for the first time in a long time.

Aiko made her way to the pole that was right in front of Hiei. She took her mini skirt off while she was dancing in the middle of the walk way, but Hiei didn't notice nor did he care, he was to busy looking in her eyes. He couldn't read her, and that was weird for him. He could read everybody, but not her. She was looking strait in his crimson eyes, and was twirling on the pole, and moving her slick body up and down. Twisting and turning all around it. Her hair was now down on her back, all of it and everybody was hooting at her and drinking shots.

The smell of alcohol was everywhere and a young girl came up to Hiei and handed him a shot of Vodka, "Kitty has an interest in you. She never looks at people, especially so intently." she said in his ear.

Hiei just looked at her and took the shot from her hand, in a second the shot was gone and then anther and a few more after that. Then the young woman started to give him something with a little more kick to it. All in all he had 22 shots of whiskey, 19 of vodka, and 20 shots of tequila. He was starting to get dizzy, and he looked at the stage again.

By this time Aiko was crawling towards him just like a cat wound. She was kissing up on his neck and he couldn't move. They were staring into each others eyes and that's when she caught the scent of lust on him. All she could do was smile and keep on taunting him. This was making the rest of the men hard and she new it, it was easy to turn drunk men on. So she kept on dancing and touching the men all around the sage, but never once did Hiei stand up, he waited for he to come back, she did, money sticking out of her thongs and net tights. There was alcohol on her breath, so it did not surprise Hiei when she took the shot glass from his hand and drank it.

She was sexily walking back to the stage when a fight broke out between two burly men. The money on the stage had already been collected by some younger girls. So when one of the men threw the other on the stage Kitty didn't mind them two much, that is until blood shot up in her face, she flipped backwards, so all the blood missed her, and only Hiei seemed to notice that it was so demon like.

The two men were punching each other and blood covered them and the area they were fighting on. Kitty had already left the stage and was headed towards the door, when she looked back at the spot where Hiei was and he was gone. So she turned to open the door and she jumped a little when he was right in front of her.

"Why hello." she said, "Sorry about my rudeness outside, but I was late." she slurred some of her words.

"Not at all. I had no idea you would be such a great dancer." he replied also slurring some words.

He was inching towards her face and she was doing the same, then they were kissing and tongues where massaging each others. Their arms were wrapped around each other. The next thing Hiei knew was that they where in a different building.

Sweat was running down Hiei's neck and back, as well as Aiko's. Hiei's rhythm was fast and appealing to her. He was inside her now, all the way. All she could do was cry out in pain and pleasure. Hiei started sucking on her left breast and she was moaning louder. They were rolling around on a bed that was large and silent. She was on him at this point moving up and down, hard and fast, but Hiei liked to have the upper power so he grabbed her arms and pulled her upper body down to him, then rolled her over. She screamed in pleasure, as he went faster and harder.

He came inside her and she moaned very loudly, but he did not pull out, he only continued faster and harder than before. Her hands where rubbing his back and pressing his body onto hers. Their lips touched again, and, once more tongues were massaging tongues. She sucked on his lower lip making him moan in pleasure. Then her lips moved to his neck, she sucked hard and a few moments later she rolled and was on top again.

Hiei did not fight it this time, but let her work. She was moving hard and fast, up and down, backwards and forwards. All this time Hiei was moaning and then he grabbing her arms pulled her down to him and kissed her furiously. This made Aiko moan, next she new she was under him again. He did one more fast and hard lunge inside her and she screamed. When he came inside her again, she felt it and cried out. It was warm and it swam inside her, she felt everything it was like nothing she ever felt before.

They were both sweating like crazy by now, and out of breathe. They were sleeping in each others arms. Breathing heavily, there was blood all over the bed and Aiko's legs. Hiei had taken her virginity away, and he didn't even know it. They were both drunk and they both had lust for one another, but unlike most drunk people they would wake up and remember everything that had happened.

* * *

"God where the hell is Hiei?" a pissed off Yusuke said.

"I don't know lets get a hold of Koenma." Kurama said very calmly. He opened a small box that was on his hip and pushed a button. The small screen came on and Koenma was seen coming into view.

"Yes what is it? I was expecting you guys hours ago." Koenma asked.

"Well you see Koenma, its like this. Hiei went in at 1(am), and never came out. After the club closed, a young girl said that Kitty left a while ago, and she said Hiei left a while ago too. Its been about 2 hours since then, and we haven't seen or heard from him." Kurama said to the little box.

"Ok, I don't know what to do. Give me a second." and with that he was gone, and the screen went blank.

Several minuets later the screen came back on and Koenma looked a little distressed.

"Hiei wasn't picking up so I turned on the emergency finder, and it showed him in a room asleep, with Aiko." he said.

"What!?" they all said in shock.

"There was a location to where you can go, but it is across town and Botan can't teleport you there, she is on another mission at the moment and will be gone for several more hours. So I am sending the directions and the address to you. Good luck. Oh and one more thing, it wasn't Hiei's fault, he got drunk and because of the type of demon she is, when they both got drunk, lust took them both over. Aiko was a virgin and when lust took them both over it ended up at her house, not against their will, but it was unexpected." with that the screen went black.

"Oh what the fuck. Hiei gets to go into a strip club and then her gets laid?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah. What's up with that." Kuwabara agreed.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. We have to get across town and none of us have any money, so we have to walk." Kurama said and started to run up the street.

* * *

Aiko woke up really soar, and she felt sick. She ran into her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After about two minuets of vomiting, Conn came in with a smile on his face.

"Did you have fun last night? That was the first time you brought someone home Aiko. You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves, so I let myself out and went over to Ami's last night." he said with a smirk on his dog face.

Aiko had blood on her, not yet dry, and some was still seeping out of her. She groaned, flushed the toilet and got to her feet with the help of Conn.

"Is he still here?" Aiko muttered to her dog as she grabbed a sheet to wrap around herself.

"Yeah. He is still sleeping on your bed, right where you left him." the Doberman replied.

"Well if he wakes up, don't let him leave. I am going to take a shower and bath myself and wash all this shit out of my hair." Aiko said heading for the bathroom.

* * *

"The directions said 525 N. Imo St. and well there is no 525!!" Kuwabara yelled as the light in the sky got over his head.

"That's because it's in an apartment building, you idiot!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Ok. Here it is. Lets go in and ask if she lives here." the ever so calm Kurama suggested.

The three boys walked in the apartment. One of the signs said MANAGER and so they knocked on the door beneath the small sign. A man who looked like he was in his late 20s early 30s opened the door.

"Can I help you three?" he asked.

"Yes, does an Aiko Kinitoma live here?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. Up in room 32. Top floor." he said and was starting to close the door. "You guys might want to be careful though. She's a bitch, and from the sounds I was hearing early this morning, she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep. I wonder who she brought home? Say will you guys get this months rent from her? She was supposed to give me the money 3 hours ago. Good luck you three." and then closed the door.

* * *

Hiei woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room he did not recognize. He sat up and then all the memory of what had happened that night came rushing back to his mind.

_"Oh, shit. What the fuck did I do." _he thought to himself as he smelled blood and vomit.

He looked around and then he saw it all over the bed. The blood was caked on the bed and floor. There was vomit on the floor on the other side of the bed, and a trail of blood, that looked like it gushed out of someone, that lead out of the bedroom. He could hear the shower running, and someone moaning in pain, it sounded like a woman, and she was hurting, badly. He noted the smell of sex in the air, and that confirmed he wasn't dreaming about what had happened last night.

Hiei wanted to find Kurama and the others, he noticed that the sun was already high up in the sky indicating that he was there all night with her. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, and when he found his pants he put those on as well. His shirt was completely torn and he couldn't locate his cloak, so he decided to have a look around.

Out in the living room Hiei was facing a huge Doberman that was standing right in front of him. The dog wasn't growling, or getting upset at this newcomer in his house, he was just staring into Hiei's eyes. The moaning was continuing from the bathroom and the dog looked at the bathroom and then ran inside the door. After being in there for a few moments the Doberman came out and looked at Hiei and then the door.

"Well there are three people who are about to knock on the door for you and Aiko says to let them in," the dog said and much to Hiei's surprise.

The next thing that happened was that someone knocked on the door. Hiei stared at it and then back at the large dog in disbelief. Then the knock came again, the dog walked over to the door and barked loudly, as a sign for him to open the door. Hiei walked ever so slowly to the door, and grabbed the handle, not knowing as to whether or not to open the door. The black and brown dog nudged him and he started to turn the knob and then when he could turn no longer, he pulled it open.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara where standing at the door way, with worry, and some anger in their eyes. Then they saw the dog and they noticed his mouth curl as if the K-9 was about to say something.

And much to their surprise the large dog did. "He seems at a loss of words and so I would like to invite you to please come into Aiko's and my home. Just shut the door and wipe off your feet. She hates it when people come in and they have dirt on their feet." was all he said.

They all stood there in awe. Then when they heard a moan of agony, the dog was nowhere in sight. Hiei moved out of the way and let them in, then shut the door. The groaning wasn't stopping, but only getting louder and more intense. The sound was coming from the bathroom and the shower was still running, so they all looked at the door across the room. Kurama could smell sex, blood, and vomit everywhere.

"Hiei, what happened last night?" Yusuke asked noticing the smell and the mess all over the apartment.

"Hn…" was all he said.

Just then the shower stopped running, and they heard a cry for Conn to come. They guessed that the Doberman was named Conn because nobody else was there. Then Kurama and Hiei heard very soft and delicate, uneven footsteps. The bathroom door opened and she came out in a baby blue towel, with Conn at her side. They were all staring at her wide eyed, and jaws dropped nearly to the ground.

All they saw was beauty. There were large breasts and an hourglass figure in front of them. Her face was unflawed and her hair was silver with golden highlights, and down to her thighs. Her hair was wet, and her body was dripping, and then she started to walk. Then they saw part of her left breast, part of a hickie was on it. Then they saw two on her neck, Kuwabara glanced at Hiei and noticed he had a hickie or two on his neck also.

Aiko was walking towards the group of young men when they all noticed that she had a slight limp to her ineloquent walk.

"Hello, I presume that you are his friends?" she said nodding to Hiei.

"Yes, I'm Kurama, this is Yusuke, that is Kuwabara. That is Hiei." said a tall red head.

Aiko said hi to everyone and got a hello from them all, except for Hiei. So she sat down in a lazy boy chair and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the corner table. She lit one and nobody seemed to care so she smoked it. Everyone was quiet and looked over her body, it was so perfect, so unflawed. Then they all seemed to notice it when she leaned over to grab the ashtray, a scar running down her back.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, and review please. 


	3. Scars and the Past

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own nor did I create any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I only own Aiko, and my other characters that come up.

**Authors Note: **I am sorry for the way I left you all on my last chapter, but it was long and well I thought it was a pretty good spot to end it. Oh and I don't remember Koenma's dad's name so I refer to him as the king a lot. Yea I know its sad, but hay I haven't seen the show in a long time. On with the story.

**The Lost Soul**

**Chapter III**

**Scars and the Past**

* * *

****

By now the YYH gang were questioning the scar on Aiko's back. Aiko seemed to notice this but said nothing. She was trying to figure out what to say when Kurama said something.

"I hope you don't mind us being here, but you see we were sent to get you. You have been summoned by the king of Spirit World. If that makes any scene to you." his sweet feminine voice startled Aiko at first.

"So they finally found me. It took them long enough to do that." she said with a slight attitude to it.

"Wait so you knew that we were coming?" a confused Kuwabara asked.

"In a way I did, but I didn't think that he would send young one such as yourselves to get me." replied Aiko, not looking up.

Just then a knock made them all jump. "Oh, please have a seat while I get the door." then she left to answer the door.

After walking over to the door the booming knock came again and Aiko got agitated. "I'm on my way!" she yelled to the door, when it came again Conn started to growl a deep and frightful growl. "Wait a sec. Oh no. Guys we have to go I'm sorry I will explain later." she said walking away from the door and into her bedroom.

She was trembling and going through her closet at the same time and the pounding just continued. She grabbed a purple thong and matching bra, a black spaghetti strap tank with a red dragon on it, and a pair of tight hipster blue jeans with no pockets. Then she called to the boys and they came in, looking confused.

"Grab on to me. You have to be touching me. Conn, come on we got to go." they all did as told to and Conn touched her leg with his nose. "Ok, ready hold on."

Then they all disappeared. Then the next thing they knew, they were in spirit world, In a bedazzled looking Koenma's office.

* * *

"Yea, I know Koenma, but we had to leave at that moment."

"And why is that, Lady Aiko?" a baby said upset.

"Because, because of my own reasoning's." Aiko said pissed off.

"He was there wasn't he? Aiko you of all people know that you can't run from your fears," he said back in a concerned voice.

"I'm not scared of him I loath and despise him and never want to see him again!!!" she yelled and stormed out of the room, leaving behind a room of confused people.

"What's that about Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Aiko has a very rough past. Nobody really knows about it but her. She hasn't shared that with even my father. Oh no. My father. If I know Aiko then she will be headed towards my father." Koenma shuddered at the thought of his fathers wrath.

"Stupid. Thinks he knows everything." Aiko muttered waiting outside of the Kings office still holding up her towel.

An odd looking creature came out of the King's office and said, "Aiko, the King will see you now."

"Well it's about time." Aiko said and walked through the throne room doors.

"Aiko. It's been along time…" He was cut short by Aiko.

"Why has Raiden not been caught yet?" Aiko demanded.

"Well my dear. You see he hasn't been found yet." he said.

"Damn it. He was right outside my door when I left to come back home. Father, it shouldn't be that hard to find him. He's only one of the most powerful demons in all three worlds," she said while walking up to the king, her father.

"Yes I know. But its not as easy as you might think. You remember all those years ago...how hard the job was, before your little brother, Koenma, took it over." he said while hugging his beloved daughter.

"Yea, but I actually got the jobs that were assigned to me done, and properly." the delicate voice of the princess said.

"But Koenma is still young. He hasn't had his big sister, or his big brother there for him most of his ruling, and so he is confused and has had to learn things on his own." he said, looking into his daughters eyes now.

Aiko had nothing to say. Her head was filled with images of her big brother who was separated from her when she took rule of Spirit World from him. The images she was seeing were of her happy days, when she knew who she was and what to do at all times of her life. When her brother disappeared, before he left he put an enchantment on his family that mad it to where nobody remembered him. But Aiko remembered everything, she remembered him leaving and barley saying goodbye, and she remembered all the hurt when her father and her little brother could not remember him.

She spent all of her time when she was in rule looking for a way to get her family to remember her adored brother. She found a way about 25 years later, and 5 years too late. In the end she got Koenma and her father to remember him, but they didn't know his face or his name, and, neither did she. She had forgotten her blood brother, everything about him, except the way he left her. After he left things, for Aiko started going down hill. Her father had told her that she needed to take the rule that her brother was supposed to have, then she lost her memory of him, and then she decided to leave to for Nengenkai. She was going to look for her brother and herself.

Aiko never found herself nor her brother, only a life of pain. She got a job at a strip club, and had fun dancing, but not with all the people, and met a powerful demon. Aiko and Raiden had gotten involved, but never got to deep. Aiko wouldn't allow him to go all the way. All Aiko was seeing in her mind now was her consequences for never giving it up to him. Her body was never permanently scared or marked in anyway, so Raiden wanted to get a little harder and meaner. He finally broke not only her body, but her soul as well.

The tiny scar on her back, was from the torment of him, her constant reminder that she was not so easy or weak as he had always said. Before anymore images could flash before her there was a knock on the huge doors and someone walked in.

"Yes." the king's voice startled her at first.

"The demon you asked for has been escorted to your throne room." said a small troll.

"Good. Good. Have him lead in." was his reply.

What Aiko saw was unexpected, the demon she had in her bed last night was now being pushed into her father's throne room.

"Father…" she got cut off.

"Hiei, The Forbidden Child, what were you doing last night?" rather than asking, the king demanded to know.

"Hn." was all the stubborn demon said.

"Very well. Have him sent away to…" now he got cut off.

"No father. This demon was with me last night and was causing no problems." Aiko spoke up.

"And just what was he doing with you?" he asked walking over to her.

"Koenma sent the spirit detectives to get me last night and Hiei is a detective, so he, along with the rest of them were with me." her voice surprised everyone in the room.

"EVERYONE LEAVE." nobody needed to be told twice they all scrambled out, except for Hiei, he simply walked out.

After a few moments of silence, the king finally spoke.

"Aiko, I know exactly what happened last night. The Spirit Detectives called and did not know where Hiei was. What I want to know is why?"

"Well I'm not sure why it happened, but your not going to punish him." she said after a few moments.

"Very well." he said, Aiko had always gotten her way with her father, and she knew it.

"Now we do have a lot of things to talk about, but I have a ton of stuff to do. I have to get you back in rule…" he was once again cut off by his young daughter.

"No. I'm not going back into rule. If you wish to punish me then put me to Koenma's will." Aiko said with no emotion.

"Aiko I need you back here, things have been going well but the only thing Koenma will use you for is…" he thought about this for a moment. "Yes. Great idea Aiko. You and I both know that he will put you on the detective team. Very well. And Hiei is not to be punished to severely. Only to be on the team longer." with that he clapped his hands and the doors opened.

Everyone came back in the room and then the king said what was to be done with Hiei. They all got to work on the papers that needed to be done. Then Aiko was dismissed and she mentally told Hiei to follow her. He was hesitant at first, but then not wanting to cause anymore problems, followed her.

* * *

Yea I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be out with in the next week or two. Well review and tell me how I'm doing so far. It would have been longer but I have to go down state and I don't have a comp down there, so sorry about the short chapter. 


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the YYH characters, I only own Aiko, Raiden, Conn, and any other characters that show up in later chapters.**

**Authors Note: Well. I'm sorry for so long it took, but It's sort of a long chapter…well enjoy all.**

**The Lost Soul**

**Chapter IV**

**Dreams**

After Aiko and Hiei walked out of the King's room, they stood outside for a while, in silence. They said nothing, and were staring at the woods, both thoughtless. After a few minuets, Hiei glanced at Aiko, then back to the woods. A few more minuets passed and Aiko finally spoke. Her voice startled Hiei at first, but then he was entranced by it. It was sweet, but Hiei noticed that it was, in a way, almost soulless and nearly as cold as his was at one point. He guessed that in time, her voice would not be heard and that when it was, it would be as cold as ice, and not only heartless, but soulless as well.

"I have to apologize for what happened last night. I have no idea what happened. I guess that, well I really have no idea what came over me." she said and never looked at him once.

Hiei only gasped, but very quietly, and then he actually said something. "Well you have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who should say I'm sorry." Hiei apologized for the first time in a long time, and even he was surprised.

With all that Aiko had herd about Hiei, she was very surprised at this. Even the way he had said it, the words had a cense of sincerity and care in it. His words touched her and the way he looked at her told her that he meant it. She could only look deeply into his eyes, and guessed that he wasn't even trying to hide the way he was feeling. So, Aiko read his every thought, they were very scattered and in bits of pieces. But she almost got board with them, but not quite, Aiko wanted to know more about him, she thought to herself _"But, I think he will tell me himself, eventually."_

They were looking into each others eyes and minds, but didn't venture to deeply, they wanted to earn the others trust. Their moment was interrupted by someone coming outside to where they were.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was out here." this new voice was a little high pitched and sad.

Hiei looked at her and said nothing. Then a tall red head that Aiko recognized immediately as Kuwabara, came out right behind this new girl. Aiko was looking over the small girl and noticed that she looked a little bit like Hiei, in a vague way. Though it was mainly in the eyes. Her hair was an aqua color and she was about the size of her. Aiko was only about 4'7" herself, only a bit shorter then Hiei was. Aiko's thoughts were interrupted by Hiei and Kuwabara fighting.

"Wanna say that again shrimp!!!???" that one got to Aiko a little bit, because Hiei was about 2 or 3 inches taller than her.

"Why don't you cut your hair and grow a brain" Hiei simply said.

"Kuzuma, it's okay, we can find somewhere else to talk." the small girl said.

"No. You weren't invading anything. I was about tot leave anyway." Aiko got a bit irritated by Kuwabara. "Hiei I think we will continue our talk later."

"Hn" Hiei said and walked away.

"Hello. My name is Yukina. It's nice to meet you." the small voice said.

"Hi. I'm Aiko. And I guess that I will be seeing you again." she said and went the same way Hiei did.

It was around 7 or 8 by now, and dinner had been made, they were all sitting at the table, that is except for Hiei and Aiko. Aiko was sitting in the outside room by herself, and Hiei was sitting in _his_ window sill. Aiko had made her own food and fed Conn, who was also with her. He was munching happily on his steak and bones, and Aiko was eating a salad, with carrots and tomatoes. Aiko and Conn hadn't really said much since going back to Spirit World, neither had really wanted to be there, but they knew they had no choice at the moment.

They had already had a room there for them. It was the same it always was, Koenma never got rid of it, even though Aiko had told him she wasn't going to be back. They all knew she lived there, it was her home, and the people who lived there were her family. She had cloths and everything she needed there, she always did, this surprised her. Aiko had said such cruel words to her family before she left and they didn't even get rid of anything, or change anything in her room.

Both Aiko and Conn knew that they would be staying there for a few nights, and weren't happy with it but knew it had to be. Aiko would go back to her father and ask him for her house back. Of coarse he would say yes, but she also knew that the other Spirit Detectives would stay there sometimes. Aiko had only hoped that her horses were still there. Her thoughts were interrupted when Conn stopped eating and looked up.

"Aiko, hi. Father told me about what was to be done. I know you wont be to happy about it at first but just think of it as a way to find Raiden. Your room is still there and all of your things, as well as Conn's. If you want you can move back into your house, everything is the way you left it. He told me to tell you that. I just hope that you wont mind letting Kurama and Hiei stay there, they have nowhere to go. Father said they can no longer stay here, and Kurama's mom doesn't know that he is a demon." Koenma came and stood in front of her.

"No. I guess not." Aiko said with no emotion, except for emptiness.

"Ok. Well I will let you finish your meal and then you can get removed into your room, if you'd like." he said and walked over to Conn and pat his head and left.

Aiko and Conn finished their meal in silence, both deep in thought. After they were finished Aiko took care of the dishes and put them away. She walked up the many staircases it took to get up to her room, it was on the top floor, and the second largest room in the mansion. Many memories went though her head as she stood there, looking at the dark red door. She thought it stupid to just stand there, so she slowly took hold of side of the door, and started to slide it. Then slid open the door.

Her room hadn't changed at all. Her walls were deep blue with flames and ocean waves painted on them, tigers, wolves, dogs, horses, killer whales, and dolphins painted on top of them. It had took her many months to finish painting her walls, but when she was finished, everyone who came in thought for a few moments that they where real. Conn was also very proud of his master's painting. The floor in Aiko's room were a deep, almost black, red color, and had the look of shattered glass on it. Aiko made everything in her room, although it was very difficult to make her floor boards, she did it very well, some people where scared to come in. Her bathroom was similar, but not quite.

It had dark purple walls with all kinds of birds of pray painted on every wall, also her work. The floor took the most work though, it was an ocean, waves were painted and engraved on it, and it looked like it was sitting under glass. She was happy with her room, she made everything in it. Her bed was black and it had a pair of red eyes on it, they were her brothers, that was all she could remember about him. Her pillows were silver with the look of fur on them.

Aiko didn't want to go to sleep without a shower and so she went into her closet and grabbed a gold slip and closed her door. She walked over to her phone and called Soundo, she told them that some things came up and she couldn't come in that night but she would be there the next night. Fridays are the biggest night, and she needed to make the money. So she was not going to miss a Friday and a Saturday, and on Saturday she was going to be having a quitting party and that night she was going to make a hell of a lot of money.

So, Aiko went into her bathroom and stripped, her smooth body slipped into the shower and the hot water made her feel more at home. She spent an hour in the shower, and when she got out, she felt really clean and tired. So she dried her hair and slipped into her night gown. Then climbed into her bed. Sleep hit her hard and fast, Aiko didn't even know it when Conn jumped on the end of the bed and curled up. Sleep found them really fast, and they didn't complain, they wanted and needed that sleep.

Hiei was surprised with how quickly Aiko fell asleep, _"I mean she didn't even look tired. How could someone so alive look so dead. I wonder what could have happened to her to make her this way. And what's with her dog, why does it insist on protecting her, and from what?"_ Hiei was thinking about a lot of things but decided to leave her window. He wasn't going to admit it but, he was pretty tired and he didn't want to sleep outside tonight. His bed seemed to be more comfortable, and besides, he didn't know very much about Aiko, and he didn't want to take the chance at her waking up and doing anything dangerous to him. He knew that she was a very powerful demon, and didn't want to test her before he knew what exactly what her powers were. So he left without another thought of it.

Meanwhile in Aiko's dream

"No. Wait. Stop. Please, just leave me alone." Aiko said nearly crying.

"Oh, but baby. You know you like it, you're the one who begged me for this." she heard _his_ cold voice say, while practically laughing.

"No. Not like this. Raiden, please STOPP!!!" her voice of fear turned into a scream.

Aiko was gasping for air now, her body weak, and her blood was gushing out of her gashes. After she figured that he would only keep beating her harder and harder if she kept on screaming, she closed her mouth and endeared the pain in silence. Thinking to herself, _'Why didn't I just do what he told me to. Why didn't I just give it up to him?'_

She didn't notice when the beating stopped, her body was too numb. He walked to her face, lifted it and kissed her lips. Aiko was use to this so she did nothing to fight it.

Then she went into another dream.

"Damn you Aiko!!! Why wont you just give it up. You know you can't beat me!!!" Raiden's words were so cold and almost victorious.

"Because, Raiden. There was a time, long ago, when I thought I loved you, and then you betrayed me. When I wouldn't bear your child, you thought by beating me that you could have your way. And so for that, I will never give up!" Aiko's voice was caught in the middle of gasps, and sobs.

"Aiko. You are weak. You think that you can always get your way in life, and for that. You are weak." he was now walking towards her.

"As much as you think I'm weak, I'm not. It's you that is the weak, Raiden. Using me only for a powerful child. Your nothing but an animal." her voice now stronger.

Raiden only laughed and then disappeared. Aiko felt a very strong energy ball coming from behind her. But by the time she started to move, it was to late. The pain was harsh and she could smell blood everywhere, hell she even saw blood splatter everywhere.

End of Dream

Aiko woke up screaming, sweating, and painting. Then she jumped when her door came sliding open. She looked over to see Koenma standing there, with a worried look on his face.

"Aiko are you alright?" he said while walking over to her.

"Yea. I'm fine, it's just that Raiden has been in my dreams lately. You remember him, he's the demon that you can't seem to find. Well, what he did to me, It's all coming back to me in my dreams, all the pain and emotion, all of it, like it was really happening. The torment, and all the suffering. All of this happened because I wouldn't mate with him, and then I go and mate with one of your Spirit Detectives. Oh Koenma, you don't even know what he did to me." there were tears building up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Aiko…What happened to you. What did he do?" he asked her struggling to get up on the tall bed.

"This Koenma. This is what he did to me!!!" she couldn't hold it in anymore, she was crying, tears rolled down her face as she turned around and dropped her gown off of her shoulders and down to her waist.

Koenma sat there, wide-eyed and in awe. The scar that ran down her back looked like a slit from a kanta. Staring at it, Koenma out his baby hands on the scar and Aiko flinched. After a moment of having his hand on the large scar, Koenma started to cry.

"Aiko. I'm so sorry. This scar will not go away until you heart has been healed. Until you find a true love. Something Raiden obviously thought you couldn't do. But I think differently." Then Koenma removed his hand and jumped off the bed.

"Koenma…" a moment of silence went by, and neither seemed to breath, neither looked at one another. "Thanks, for not giving up on me."

With that, he walked out the door and closed it. Finally taking a breath, he turned around after a moment of listening to her cry, nearly hyperventilating. When he turned he saw Kurama and Hiei right in front if the door, wide-eyed, just as he had been.

"Koenma. What happened to her?" Hiei asked with concern in his voice.

"This isn't the place to talk about it." Koenma said and started to walk down the stairs, with Kurama close behind him. Hiei took one more look at the door and walked down the stairs.

No one was talking, the office was silent. Hiei was standing up against the far wall and staring at the floor, with his arms crossed. Kurama was sitting on the couch on the opposite wall, while Koenma was in his huge chair. Glancing all around the room as if to figure out what to say. This went on for several minuets. Then finally someone spoke, and it was Kurama.

"So Koenma. What happened to her. What's Aiko's story?"

A few moments of silence went by when he finally spoke. "Well, Aiko is my older sister, by our father, she had a rough time growing up, and then when her brother left, she was the only one who remembered him. For years, Aiko had rule over Spirit World and the whole time, she was looking for him. Nobody remembers his name, or his face, this was too much for Aiko. So she left rule and went to Nengenkai, and she got a job, a friend, and she even met somebody. Raiden is a very powerful demon, with power of shadow and flame, and Aiko fell for him. Because of how powerful Aiko is herself, Raiden was using her from the beginning. He thought that he could get her to mate with him, and when she refused, Raiden started to beat her. Aiko rejected him even more after that, and Raiden went over board. He got so furious that she wouldn't bear him a child that he left he with the memory, and the most awful scar that there is to give. _"The Lost and Alone Scar." _If she doesn't find love, that scar will be there for eternity, and her heart will keep getting colder and get even more broken. Her soul will be angry and lost, and never to be found again. Aiko is still here, and is still able to speak, but in time she may not be." when he was done Hiei was looking at his hands, deep in thought.

"…I see, and so what happened to, this lost soul, when we went to go get her?" Kurama was making sure he got everything.

"Well I'm not really sure. Aiko was most likely going through the last stages of loneliness and abandonment. And because of what kind of demon Hiei is, and being drunk, both Hiei and Aiko gave in to the lust. Aiko has never really experienced lust before, not like that anyway, and she has felt abandonment and lonliness too, when her brother left." Hiei and Kurama have never scene Koenma look so sad before, this was the first time.

It was all pretty quiet for a while. For that time nobody seemed to be alive. It startled the two demons for a second, but then they listened.

"Hiei took her virginity. Aiko…she fells things more strongly than most, and feels things that others can't. Aiko has always had this, this ability to feel others emotions, and when felling them herself, it gives her a sense of no control. And when Hiei took her virginity, and the passion that swept through them both, Aiko got hit with that feeling more than you did." Koenma and Kurama were looking at Hiei by this point. "Aiko had never thought of doing anything like this before, no matter what feeling. So my question is why. Why would someone like Aiko give in to the feelings of lust or passion? Hell, Aiko doesn't even give into alcohol. I don't know anymore. I just don't know how to help her anymore, I don't think there is anything I can do to help her. The medicine I put her on stopped working months ago, so I can't help her not feel some of the things she has been feeling." Koenma said and then going deep in thought.

Hiei and Kurama heard very light footsteps coming from the hallway, and simultaneously they looked at the doorway. A few moments later, Aiko came through the door. She had an emotionless look on her face.

"Koenma…I want to go home." her seemed colder and more broken then before.

Everyone seemed surprised by this new voice, her soul seemed even more lost and sad then before. At this point, Hiei could no longer bear to look at her. There was yet another moment of silence in the room. Aiko walked past Hiei and then Kurama, and looked onto her baby brothers eyes. Koenma was surprised by this new look of his older sister, but said without thought.

"Aiko, you are home." Aiko gasped, she had been waiting for so long to here those words, and she slid down onto the floor. "It doesn't always matter where you live, but it's who you live with that make it home. With the people who love you, and Aiko everybody here loves you, and that makes it your home."

When he finished his words Aiko started to cry. Both Hiei and Kurama noticed that her tears were black. Hiei noted something more about Aiko, her presence wasn't whole and it seemed to be in shadow and despair. He had never taken his eyes off of her when her heard her slid to the floor, and he seemed to be sad that she was so hurt.

The midsummer night air came through the open window, and the doorway seemed to lock all of the sorrow in. Then from the shadows of the hallway came an unfamiliar voice to all but Aiko.

"Aiko, what's wrong?" Aiko immediately swung her head towards the darkened doorway, and her heart seemed to of skipped a beat or two.

"K…Ky…Kyo?" nobody seemed to know who or what she was talking about.

Then a tall figure stumbled into the room and looked at everybody with a sort of familiarity. Aiko was staring at this new guy in the room, as if trying to figure out if it was Kyo, her brother, or not.

"Aiko. You don't have to be afraid anymore I'm not leaving you again. I will always be here for you." his voice was deep and full of love for her.

He was staggering towards her, and soon it was clear as to why he was limping and tumbling. This guy was covered in gashes and it looked like he had a dislocated shoulder. His right leg was twisted and gushing out blood, he had no shoes or shirt. The pants he wore were ripped and torn, and it looked like his nose had just stopped bleeding.

But apart from all of his wounds, he was quite handsome. He looked a lot like Aiko, with high cheek bones and the only big difference was his jaw bone was more squared. His nose was a tad bit pointed, almost like an elf's nose, and his eyes were slightly oval shaped.

However his eyes or hair looked nothing like Aiko's, his eyes were a deep and dark red color. His hair, it was pure white, apart from the blood on it, and just by hearing the two colors you wouldn't think that they look good together, but they looked awesome together.

After Aiko heard his voice so many memories came rushing into her head, and she started to cry even harder than before. Hiei noticed the new look in her eyes, there were so many emotions going through them that he couldn't tell where to start first, so he went into her mind. Aiko couldn't have cared if God himself was going through her thoughts or not, she was set on getting over them, and trying to forget all the pain it caused her.

Aiko's brother started to walk even closer to her, and she didn't know what to do other than weep even harder. Aiko stood up and ran over to him, only she stopped in front of him, and he smiled at her. At this Aiko lost it, she started to yell things like "How could you Kyo. Why did you do this to me. You weren't there for me. Nobody believed me." and all this time she was hitting her and he was taking it all.

"Aiko! Aiko! Aiko! That's enough! Aiko, stop he is home now and he is already hurt enough! Aiko!" Koenma was starting to raise his voice.

"No. No. He left me!" Aiko screamed in between mad swings and sobs.

Only seconds later did her kin grab her wrists and stop her from hitting him any farther. It was then that Hiei took a few steeps closer to Aiko and her 'Brother' ready to get involved if needed. Kurama was standing also. Then with out warning Aiko released a power ball at her brother, only enough to make him let her go, and then she ran out of the room.

Aiko was hyperventilating at this point, she could barely breath, and her whole body was shaking violently. Tears were rolling down her face, and her hair was everywhere, Conn had not been able to find her after her brother had made his appearance. It seemed as though she had not wanted to be found. That didn't stop someone from trying though. No matter how hard Aiko, or anyone tried, it couldn't stop the fire demon from finding who he wanted for long.

Hiei saw her sitting and rocking back and forth under a waterfall. He felt sad, that this girl had been hurt so badly and so many times. He was walking slowly towards her, she knew that he was there, but didn't care. Her body was shaking and she couldn't control it, and she didn't try. As soon as Aiko ran out of the room, in a flash, Hiei followed her. Neither cared what happened in the room, they just wanted to get out.

Neither knew what to say so they didn't speak. It wasn't silent by any means though, it wasn't only her weeping either, the waterfall made enough noise. Soon Aiko looked at Hiei, and wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. However, that didn't mean that he didn't know what she wanted to say. He moved under the waterfall next to her, and embraced her in his arms, Hiei didn't know why though, but held her tighter. Aiko wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

This moment went on for a while, and Hiei was coming her hair down and trying to comfort her to the best of his abilities, without words. It was working, Aiko stopped hyperventilating and wasn't shaking so fiercely anymore. She could now breath and her tears weren't pouring from her eyes, they were still dripping from her eyes, and the last thing she remembered was Hiei pulling her in even closer to him. Then she fell asleep.

In the Office

"Koenma…I'm sure you don't remember me, but I am your brother, Kyo. I am sorry I left you guys, but I had to go for all of you. You guys would have died if I didn't go. This was the only time I could come back, when it was all done. And I'm sorry that I caused so much drama in the office." his voice was full of mixed emotions.

"No…it wasn't all your doing. Well, it hasn't been easy for Aiko, after you left. Her whole life was spent on finding you, and when rule was put into her arms, that just made it worse. And yes…I do remember you." Koenma said looking at Kyo's wounds.

"We should get you healed." Kurama said, finally getting a say in.

"No. I'm fine, but what about Aiko?" Kyo said.

"She will be fine. Hiei went after her, and trust me, he wont hurt her. You just need to worry about yourself for now." Kurama's voice convince him enough to get healed.

After a few seconds he replied, "Very well."

Hiei was still holding Aiko in his arms, he knew that she past out, but he didn't feel right letting her go. He did notice that her tears started to turn into a blue color, so there was some hope of her not being such a lost one forever. That was a good thing, because deep down, Hiei already felt something for this she-demon he was holding tightly. He just wasn't ready to admit that, yet.

It was getting light out and he decided to take her back to the castle. Hiei picked up Aiko's delicate and exhausted body bridal style. He stood up and started to walk from underneath the waterfall. Then he made his way, ever so slowly, back to the house.

Yusuke woke up a few hours later, and with no clue that when he walked out of his room that Koenma was going to be right outside his door.

"Your mother left, she said that you would most likely be asleep." Yusuke jumped to the ceiling when he heard his voice.

"Jesus Koenma. What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked gaining back his breath.

"I am here to tell you that you don't have to go to school today. You are needed in Spirit World for now." Koenma said to the now fully awake teen.

"Oh Yea. So why am I needed there?" he asked now curious.

"You will soon find out." and then Koenma summoned a portal and dragged him though it.

Kuwabara woke up similarly, only Boton and Yukina were waiting for him.

"Hello Kuzuma. We need you in Spirit World ok?" the small sweet voice said.

"Oh Yukina my love. Anything for you." he said kneeling down holding her hand.

"Ok. Off to Spirit World it is." the ever so cheerful voice of Boton said, and then summoned up her own portal and they all walked through.

"Ok. So let me get this strait. Aiko is going to be on the team and this is her big brother, Kyo. And he just came back after 27 years of being gone?" Yusuke made sure he knew it all.

"Yes. That's it." Koenma's answer was short.

"Ok. And where is everybody. It seems that me and Kuwabara are the only ones here?" Yusuke was now looking around the room.

"Well, we all had a pretty long night. Aiko and her brother got into a fight, ok well Aiko was hitting Kyo. But still, what the point is, is that Aiko is sleeping, Kyo is resting, Hiei and Kurama are in the main room. Now that you are here why don't you go and introduce yourselves to Kyo? I'm going to bed." Koenma said with a yawn and fell asleep.

"Damn. What happened here last night. Everybody looks dead?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Yusuke.

"Don know." Yusuke replied walking out of the room.

"Ouch. My head hurts. Was it all a dream?" Aiko woke up sitting in her bed.

"No. It wasn't a dream. I am really here. And you flipped last night when you saw me." a familiar voice said.

"Kyo. Oh Kyo. Oh My God. I am so…just confused." Aiko said as she jumped up and ran to her big bro.

"Aiko. Its ok, you don't have to be anymore. I am here, and I'm not leaving you again, I promise." Kyo said embracing his sister in a loving hug.

Their hug lasted for a few moments when Kyo pried her off of him and looked into her face, tears building up in his eyes.

"Aiko, you have changed so much, and your hair, its so beautiful. You got that from mom, and your eyes, they changed so much, now they are icy blue. Oh Aiko, you look just like mom did, only shorter." Kyo told his sister with a laugh then hugging her again.

"I would love to say something about you, but I don't really remember anything about you." she said pulling away so she could breath.

They were talking about what has been happening with their lives, but Aiko didn't tell him about Raiden not leaving her alone. They would have talked for hours but a knock came on the door, and Conn ran over to it and slid it open wagging his little stub for a tail.

"Aiko, glad to see your awake. And Kyo." Kurama said coming in, followed by Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Boton.

"Oh…Hello." Aiko said petting her over exited dog. "Hiei…thank you…for last night."

"Hn." was all he said in reply.

"Its his way of saying your welcome." Yusuke said making a face.

"Well are you guys rested? We have a long day of paper work and training, and getting to know each other." Boton said and jumped in her spot.

The replies she got were different from everybody. Soon after that they all went into their rooms and got dressed to go out. Aiko went into her closet and noted that she should paint it soon, it was to plain for her taste. When she was in there she grabbed a baby blue mini skirt, a black spaghetti strap with "You Can't Handle This" written in glitter on it. Then she found a pink thong with a matching bra, and so she wanted to get a different shirt. She finally found one, and it was pink halter top. The next thing she needed was shoes…she looked and after about 5 minuets she found the perfect pair. They were platform flip-flops that were pink with black strips.

She still had about an hour and a half before they were going to leave so, she grabbed her outfit and tossed them on the bed, and walked into the bathroom. She took a half hour long shower, and when she got out she dried her hair and went got her cloths. She put them on, adjusting them so that they were just perfect, put on her shoes and went back into the bathroom. She had to put make-up on.

She put black eye shadow and black eye liner on. The black made her icy-blue eyes come out a lot more. She put pink lip gloss on and nothing more. Aiko knew how to look hot, I mean come on, she is a stripper for crying out loud. It was nearly time to go so, she looked in the mirror, to make sure she looked perfect, and she did. So, she went over to her closet one more time, picked through the leashes, and picked out a silver chain with a blue handle and then went through the colors. Finally she found a big black one and called Conn over to her, Aiko really liked them and so she slipped his other color off and put the other one on. She had the front half of her hair pulled up in a ponytail, with her bangs hanging down on both sides.

Aiko was about to walk out but then thought that she could put on some jewelry. So she ran over to her box, looked through it and picked out a gold necklace that said "Sexy Bitch" on it and then grabbed a n ankle bracelet with dark blue orbs on it, with a matching bracelet. Then she was finally ready.

Her and Conn walked down together in high style. Conn was hooked onto his leach and walking very proudly next to Aiko, and as for Aiko, well, she was standing up strait and walking down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, everybody was on the opposite side of the room, so she did the model walk when she took the last step off of the stairs.

Every guy in there was practically drooling over her, Hiei wasn't looking at her so when it went silent, he looked over to see what it was all about. He noticed her, and went wide-eyed. Aiko's beauty was unmatchable, she looked sweet, sexy, hot, beautiful, and so much more all at the same time.

Aiko looked at the group when she got up there, and noticed there was a new girl amongst them. She had shoulder length brown hair, and she was smacking Yusuke.

"Hi. My name is Keiko." she said.

"Hi. I'm Aiko, its nice to meet you." she said shaking her hand.

"Ok. Are we ready to go?" Boton about ready to start a portal.

"Yea but, Boton. Can we go to my appartment for a few, I have something to do?" Aiko asked. "No wait, I can do it after."

"Are you sure?" the reaper asked.

"Yea. Its fine it can wait. But I have to leave you all at 9 if we're not done, I have to go to work." Aiko replied as Boton's portal appeared.

"Oh look at this. Its so cute." Keiko said holding up plain blue one piece bathing suit.

"Yea but I think you would look better in one of these." Aiko said holding up a few bikinis.

"I don't know. Yusuke? What do you think?" Yusuke looked at Keiko and the bikinis and grinned.

"I don't know, I think you should try them all on." his grin still ear to ear.

"You know I think I will." Keiko said and grabbed them from Aiko and walked into a dressing room.

Keiko tried them all on and then had 3 that looked really good on her and nobody could pick one so Yukina made a point.

"But Keiko-san. We only have enough for one of them at there price." Keiko agreed with Yukina.

"Wait. Why don't I buy them. Oh no it wont be any problem. I have enough yin (Japanese money)." Aiko insisted.

Finally they gave in and everyone got things, and it was about 6 when they where done shopping. So they went out to eat, they ate outside so Conn wouldn't have to stay in a dog sitter place again. They were walking down the road with Aiko a little bit behind the group, smoking a cigarette. Conn was walking right in front of her.

A group of guys walked past them all and noticed Aiko, and whistled and wooed her. She only smiled and walked on. When another group did the same she waved and said "Hi boys." They got to the place where they decided to eat, about a half an hour later, and Aiko got Conn something and ordered a salad with steak bites in it. They all ate and then decided to walk to Aiko's appartment, the girls had shopping bags and there were so many that the guys had to hold some.

By the time they got to Aiko's place, it was 8 and so they all went in and Aiko went to the managers office. He came to the door a few minuets later.

"Aiko. What a surprise. I was just coming to…" he got cut off.

"No. you know what, I am sick and tierd of you thinking that just because I'm a stripper that you can tell me what to do, and that you can raise my rent on me. Well this is an end to that. I'm moving out. Here take this money. It should be well over enough to pay for this months rent and the fee to move out a year early." she handed him 5 million yin.

The group was wide-eyed at how much money she kept on pulling out. But they followed her without even a glance at the bewildered man. When they got up there her door had a note in it. She grabbed it and unlocked the door and opened it. Because her windows had been left open, the smell wasn't bad at all. The apartment was still pretty messy though.

She let them all in and left the door open, she didn't care. She just had to go to work tonight and tomorrow, and then try to find time to move out.

"I don't suppose any of you guys will help me pack tomarrow and the next day?" Aiko asked giggling.

"No I don't mid at all…where are you moving to?" the girls said simultaneously.

"Back to my house at the edge of Spirit World and Nengenkai." she said and went into her closet.

" Oh I see, yea that sounds like a lot of fun. It can be a time for us to get to know each other." Keiko said.

"Yea. This one should be good for tonight." Aiko said grabbing an outfit for work.

By the time that they got to Koenma's it was 8:30 and Aiko had to get ready for work soon.

"So does anybody want to come with me to work, I am the biggest person there and so I can get anybody in, no matter the age?" Aiko asked unhooking Conn from his chain.

They all said yes, and so she told them to get ready for the night. Aiko ran up the stairs and into her room. She got dressed and put on some more make-up, the same colors. Then took down her hair, brushed it then had a smoke. She took off her jewelry and put some lotion on. Then got her heals on, and finally she picked out the color paint she was going to use as the base color of her closet, witch was black.

So, at 9:20 everybody was ready, and she made sure that everyone knew where they were going and then teleported them all there.

See it was a long one. Well I hoped you all liked it. Please review it. The next chapter should be coming out shortly, within the next week or so.


End file.
